


Princess

by fightthegiants



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, I wrote this for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightthegiants/pseuds/fightthegiants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Holly sends a tweet, she doesn't expect to be spending the day in the garden.</p><p>Written for my good friend Holly who is the biggest Niall girl on the face of this earth. Enjoy honey!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess

It was a long shot really, but she figured she’d go for it anyway. He’d probably never notice the tweet.

**@hollydramaqueen: @NiallOfficial If you fancy a Nandos in Edinburgh tomorrow; Princes St monument 1pm. ;)**

It seemed like an eternity since the stadium tickets went on sale but tomorrow was the day. After waiting over a year since the last time she’d seen them, tomorrow was the second time and she was ecstatic.

Holly busied herself with packing and all the last minute prepping/panicking before a show. She neglected her phone for the next few hours as she tossed more outfits than she’d need into a suitcase. When she was finally settled in bed, a constant thrum of excitement low in her belly, she checked her Twitter. Nat and Tanya had retweeted her tweet to Niall and she smiled fondly before turning out the light and drifting into a restless sleep.

 

The epic train journey up to Edinburgh was tedious. The rolling countryside flashed by the windows as Holly gazed blankly out, willing the train to go that little bit faster. Her phone buzzed on the table.

**@fightthegiants: @hollydramaqueen Have an AMAZAYN time up in Scotchland today! Say hi to Niall for me ;))))**

She chuckled quietly to herself and typed out a quick reply before sighing and sinking back into her seat. She closed her eyes and focused on the bouncing melody in her earphones.

_‘Maybe she’s just trying to test me, wants to see how hard I’m gonna work, wants to see if I can really tell how much she’s worth.'_

Eventually she was at Edinburgh Waverley station and there was her uncle and cousin, both smiling bright, her younger cousin bouncing around, voicing how excited she was for the show.

“I know, I’m really excited too! Are we going to Princes Street for lunch still?” Holly looked from her cousin up to her uncle.

“If you want to sweetheart, we’ll take your case to the car and then I’ll take you ladies to dinner.” He smiled genuinely, taking the handle of Holly’s suitcase before heading towards to the car park.

 

Half an hour later, Holly was amidst the bustle of the busiest shopping street in Edinburgh. The pavements were packed with people, spending a surprisingly warm day out shopping. Her eyes subconsciously flicked to the black monument on the opposite side of the street, then down to her watch. 12.58pm.

This was stupid. Who was she kidding? As if he’d show. He’s in the biggest boyband in the world and besides, he wouldn’t have seen that tweet anyway. He must get millions every day.

Something made her stop though.

“I’ll catch you up, I just want to go and see the monument.” Holly smiled and waved her uncle and cousin off as she waited impatiently for the green man to show at the crossing.

She walked tentatively towards the monument, counting all the numerous ways that this was ridiculous in her head. She scanned the crowds around her for the slightest glimpse of a snapback with wisps of blonde hair poking out the sides. She huffed, standing with her back to the black metal of the monument, folding her arms over her chest.

“I swear someone offered me a Nando’s.” came the thick accent from somewhere close behind her. Holly’s eyes widened and her breathing sped up. She couldn’t bring herself to turn around. There was a smile riding high in his voice as he spoke again.

“Hi Holly.”

This time she spun around, a little too quickly but a big hand caught her elbow to stop her tumbling. She took in the trademark white Supra trainers, the light wash baggy jeans, a plain baseball tee and then her eyes finally met a pair of sparkling blue ones and a bright Irish smile.

“N-Niall. Hi.” Holly managed to mumble, her voice quiet.

“You didn’t think I’d stand you up, did you?” He grinned down at her.

“But you get millions of tweets, how did-?” She stared at him in amazement.

“I take my time picking through and reading the good ones. Now, how about that Nando’s?”

Holly couldn’t do anything apart from latch onto the arm Niall had offered to her and watching as he slipped his Ray Bans onto his face and began to lead her up the street. She literally had no clue what to say so she focused on the feel of the material of his shirt under her fingers. It was soft and it smelt like washing powder and the remnants of the aftershave he’d put on this morning.

“So on a scale of one to a hundred, how weird is this for you right now?” Niall laughed as he looked both ways before leading them across a road.

“There isn’t a scale big enough to chart how weird this is!” Holly laughed, daring to glance up at the side of Niall’s face. He tipped his head back and let that high-pitched, infectious laugh tumble from his mouth.

“You’re adorable. Here we are… ladies first.” He smiled, pulling his sunglasses off and holding the door of the restaurant open to allow Holly to walk in first. She blushed before ducking inside quickly.

“Table for two please.” Niall smiled at the waitress. She nodded before showing them to a table in the back of the restaurant, away from windows and excitable children. Niall graciously pulled out Holly’s chair for her before taking a seat on the other side of the table. The waitress placed menu’s on the table before smiling knowingly at Niall then retreating to the kitchen.

Holly was shrugging out of her jacket as she looked up to catch Niall looking at her.

“What?” she laughed nervously, occupying herself with the menu.

“Nothing, you’re just adorable. I knew this would be worth escaping for.”

“Escaping for? Do they keep you locked in?” Holly laughed, meeting Niall’s eyes across the table.

“Paul runs a tight ship but sometimes doing something normal like surprising a fan is nice. So here I am!” He grinned, his perfect new teeth more than noticeable. Holly smiled before looking back down at the menu. After ordering, they settled into an easy conversation.

“So you honestly thought I wouldn’t notice your tweet?” Niall asked, folding his hands under his chin and resting his elbows on the table. Holly brought her gaze up to meet his nervously. She laughed quietly.

“I didn’t think for a second you’d notice my tweet and I certainly didn’t think you’d take me up on my offer!”

“Well sometimes it’s nice to just surprise the odd fan because we don’t get to give back to you guys half as much as we’d like. So I thought what better way than to surprise you with a date?” He smiled wide at her.

“You’re lovely-“ Holly slapped a hand over her mouth, momentarily forgetting who was in front of her. Niall just did that laugh again.

“You don’t have to be so careful darlin’, I’ve seen and heard a lot worse. I know about Tumblr.” He raised an eyebrow knowingly.

“Oh shit.” Holly giggled, dropping her gaze back to the table. Her cheeks were turning a delightful shade of beetroot. _Had he just called her DARLING?!_

 _“_ But seriously, let’s chat. Pretend I’m just a mate.”

“Okay. Well Niall Horan, I think it’s lovely that you’d surprise a fan like that. Things like that change fans’ lives you know.” Holly smiled at him.

“I will never understand why because I’m just a normal bloke from Ireland you know?” He giggled.

“Oh come on! You’re in the biggest boy band in the world!” Holly squeaked before checking around to see if Niall had been recognised yet.

“That’s a pretty hefty tagline to have, you know? In my mind, we’re still on the X Factor!” He giggled again and Holly was finding it hard to look away from the way his eyes sparkled when he laughed.

“You’ve come a pretty long way since then. I mean stadium gig today?” Holly rolled her eyes, finding some confidence from somewhere.

“I know, I know. It’s just hard to get my head around a lot of the time.” Niall’s eyes dropped to the table and he reached up to scrub a hand over his snapback. Holly’s eyes were locked on the movement. Was she staring? Probably. Did she care? No.

“You deserve every good thing that has happened and will happen to you, Niall.” Holly offered softly. Then Niall was smiling again even before he looked up.

“You’re very sweet, Holly.”

The eye contact after that lingered for a little longer than before, Niall’s mouth quirked up at the corner. The moment was crudely interrupted by the arrival of their food. Niall eagerly set to work unfolding his napkin and getting his cutlery ready.

They chatted more over dinner, Holly asking about Niall’s favourite places to tour (assuring him that he had to say Nottingham) and Niall asking Holly about school and her friends and what she wanted to do after school. It was surprisingly easy and Niall put Holly so at ease, she felt like she was sharing dinner with a friend.

 

Holly had long since set down her knife and fork before Niall was shovelling the last mouthful of chicken into his face. He sat back as he munched, both hands rubbing his belly. Holly smiled affectionately at the handsome Irish boy across from her.

“Was that good?” Holly laughed as she watched him stroke his full belly. He nodded slowly, looking like he was loving every last chew. He finally finished and leant forward and sighed contently.

“So, does the pretty lady have time to accompany me on a stroll through the castle grounds after this?”

Holly thought she must’ve heard wrong.

“Sorry?”

“I fancy a look around Edinburgh Castle; I’ve never been before so it makes sense that you join me. I’m enjoying myself.” Niall grinned at her before motioning to the waitress for the bill.

“Oh um. Yeah sure, thanks Niall, that’d be great.” Holly was back to stuttering and falling over her words again.

“That’s settled then.”

Niall had made the gentlemanly gesture of paying the bill before pulling Holly’s chair out for her and leading her out of the restaurant. As they stepped out into the afternoon sun, Niall slipped his Ray Bans back on before placing a hand on the small of Holly’s back to lead her to the road crossing.

They made their way up the mile-long, cobbled hill to the castle grounds. Niall had been recognised a handful of times on their ascent and he’d stopped to sign things and have his photo taken. Holly had hung in the background, just out of sight of questioning glances. She allowed her mind to wander for a second as she watched Niall lift a little girl onto his hip before her mum snapped a picture on her smartphone. The little girl was grinning wide as Niall asked her if she was coming to the show later. She nodded eagerly as Holly watched on.

_This is what it’d be like if I was his girlfriend. I’d be so proud._

When Niall got back to her, Holly had a small smile etched onto her lips.

“What’re you smirking about lady?” Niall asked, returning his hand to the small of her back before they started back off up the hill.

“Oh, nothing.” Holly waved a hand dismissively, going slightly red again. Niall huffed a small laugh and they made the rest of the walk in comfortable silence.

Niall was so interested in all the plaques that there were to read around the gardens, he took in every word and looked at every plant and tree with such fascination. Holly would like to say she was taking an interest in the topiary as well but she’d be lying. She found herself sneaking glances at Niall every chance she could. She was cataloguing every single thing to her memory because she would never have this chance again. She studied the way his cheeks were starting to flush red from the sun and the way she could see his eyebrows knitting together above his sunglasses as he studied each paragraph about the plants. She watched the way he lifted a finger to brush over his lips as he was concentrating on reading. The way his biceps and shoulders tensed as he leant against the little plaque to read. She was probably staring again.

“Hey Holly, come look at this one.” Niall’s accent snapped her from her reverie as she made her way over to where he was pointing out a huge, beautiful orange flower.

“That’s gorgeous Niall, what’s it called?” Holly felt almost guilty for making Niall read to her but his accent was to die for and well, he was Niall Horan. She listened intently as he read to her, his accent thick and rich with tone.

“Come on Hols, I wanna look at that stuff over there.” Niall smiled at her as he pointed to the entrance to another garden walled by a tall hedge. Before Holly knew what was happening, Niall had threaded his fingers between hers and was leading her to the other garden across a vast, striped lawn. The weight of his hand in hers felt amazing and she confidently curled her fingers back around his and squeezed. Niall turned to look at her at his side and grinned. Holly wished she could see the look in his eyes that was hiding behind his Ray Bans.

As they stopped to look at the numerous species of exotic plants, Niall crowded Holly into his side, gripping a hand to her waist as he read to her about the flower they were standing in front of. Holly melted into the contact, her mind racing away from her about what this could mean. She couldn’t bring herself to pull away from him as his hand slid around her shoulder and her hand around his waist. They were totally secluded from the other members of the public who were milling around the main part of the castle gardens so the world felt like it was just theirs. They could easily be the only two people within miles of this quiet, sunny garden.

Holly had almost forgotten who she was and where she found herself and who with when her phone chimed in her pocket. She frowned, reaching down to retrieve it. Niall was still walking them down the gravelled path, his fingers playing in the curls by Holly’s ear.

_R u ok Hols? Thought u said u were catching up? X_

A text from her uncle. Shit. She’d totally forgotten about catching them up.

“Shit.” She muttered. More from having to unwrap her arm from around Niall to be able to text back.

“What’s up beautiful?” The words fell from Niall’s lips effortlessly and Holly could find herself getting used to hearing that.

“I was meant to meet up with my uncle but then you appeared and yeah.” She smiled up at him weakly.

“Uh oh, have I got you into trouble?” He grinned down at her, his arm still around her shoulders.

“That is entirely a possibility, yeah.” Holly smirked.

“Looks like I’ll have to steal my princess away from the castle then.” He sighed, turning them back around on the path.

“No, let’s stay for a bit. I’ll let him know.” Holly was still mentally processing the way the word princess had sounded in Niall’s accent.

“You sure?”

“Positive.” Holly smiled, punching out a reply to her uncle.

_Will meet you back at the monument in an hour, met a Twitter friend x_

Because that wasn’t entirely a lie.

“You’ve got me for another hour.” Holly said, winding her arm back around Niall’s waist and relishing in the feel of the sunshine on her face.

“Only an hour?” Niall whined making a pouty face down at her.

“You have a stadium show to get ready for!” She laughed because he did look completely ridiculous with his bottom lip pushed out.

“Oh yeah, that.” He huffed, rolling his eyes in a gesture not entirely unlike his Doncaster band mate.

“It’s going to be great; I’m so excited for it.” Holly smiled, remembering her earlier jitters.

“It is now.” Niall said, pulling her in minutely closer.

“Now?”

“Now I know that you’re gonna be out there.” He said, resting his chin on top of Holly’s head briefly before dipping his head to press his lips fleetingly to her hair.

As Holly tried to control her rapidly rising heartbeat, Niall lead them around a corner of a flowerbed where a loveseat came into view. Niall ushered them both over to it where he plopped down, pulling Holly with him. He shuffled closer to her side, his arm still slung casually around her shoulders.

“Let’s snuggle until it’s time for you to leave.” Niall suggested nonchalantly. Holly was still having trouble finding her voice after the spontaneous kiss so she chose to not say anything but moved herself closer, dropping her head onto his shoulder.

The sun was now somehow warmer. The flowers smelled sweeter. The birds sang louder and there wasn’t another soul in sight. Holly could feel the way Niall’s chest was rising and falling slowly, his breath steady and comforting. She could feel her eyes getting heavy. This was everything she’d dreamed of but somewhere she never expected to end up.

After what seemed like lifetimes, Niall yawned and stretched beside her. Holly sat up and wriggled her toes, her mind still swimming from near-sleep.

“Let’s get you back then princess.” Niall smiled, reaching a warm hand up to pinch at Holly’s cheek. She keened at his touch, her cheeks flushing ever so slightly.

The walk back down the hill seemed to pass so much quicker now that it was nearing the time to part with Niall. Holly’s heart sank further with every step they took towards the monument. As they approached the rusty structure, Holly could see her uncle and cousin sitting on a nearby bench waiting for her.

“There they are.” She stated to no-one in particular. Niall sighed quietly beside her as his grip on her hand tightened for a second before he pulled her to a stop.

“This was loads of fun Holly, I’m so glad I decided to surprise you.” Niall smiled down at her as he pulled his Ray Bans off and hooked them onto the front of his shirt.

“It’s been an amazing day Niall; you have no idea how happy you’ve made me.” Holly grinned back, bouncing on the balls of her feet as Niall ran his thumbs over her knuckles.

“I’m glad princess. But I’ll see you tonight; I’ll be listening for you. Make sure you scream loud enough for me to hear.” He said, his accent scratchy. He raised an eyebrow at the innuendo he just made which hadn’t been lost on Holly either. She raised an eyebrow back at him before he threw his head back and laughed that full, rich laugh of his. Holly closed her eyes for a second and committed the sound to memory before she felt a pair of arms pulling her in. She returned the hug, her face pressed against Niall’s muscular chest. She breathed in the scent of him, washing powder and expensive aftershave.

“Thanks Niall, love you.” Holly muttered.

“Love you too, Hols.” He whispered into her hair.

Holly pulled back, looking up into the smiling, Irish eyes as he reached up to brush a curl away from Holly’s face.

“I’ll be seeing ya princess.” He smiled before leaning down to peck Holly’s forehead. After that he turned and began to make his way down the street, pulling his phone from his pocket and making a call. Holly watched him reach the end of the road where a Range Rover with tinted windows pulled up and Niall opened the door. Before hopping up into the passenger seat he turned back over his shoulder and waved to Holly. Then the car door closed and he was gone.

Holly sighed but with a smile. She’d just spent the day as Holly Horan and now she was going to see the world’s biggest boy band play a stadium show. Today had been pretty perfect.


End file.
